doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Blas García
) |lugar_nacimiento = Tula, Hidalgo |medios = Cine Teatro Televisión Locución comercial Radio |familiares = Rita Rangel (esposa) Leonardo García (sobrino) Andrés García (sobrino) |nacionalidad = mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1966 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230 px|Blas García thumb|229px|right thumb|right|229px|Fragmento de la película "Los Indestructibles" en el cual se puede apreciar mejor la similitud en el registro de las voces entre Blas García (Schwarzenegger) y Víctor Hugo Aguilar (Stallone). thumb|right|230 px thumb|right|230px Tommy_lee_jones.jpg|Tommy lee Jones es interpretado habitualmente por Blas García. 240px-Sylvester_Stallone_2012.jpg|Sylvester Stallone también es interpretado habitualmente por Blas García. 225px-SchwarzeneggerJan2010.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger también es interpretado habitualmente por Blas García. Clint_eastwood.jpg|Clint Eastwood, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Samuel_l_jackson.jpg|Samuel L. Jackson, otro actor que ha doblado habitualmente. 230px-Hagrid11.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid de Harry Potter Descarga_(4).jpg|Optimus Prime uno de sus personajes más conocidos Sir Topham Hatt Thomas & Friends.png|Sir Topham Hatt en "Thomas y sus Amigos". Igor-burrito-burro-winnie-de-pooh111.jpg|Igor de Winnie Pooh. Agente_k.jpeg|Agente K en Hombres de negro. Hook_Dustin_Hoffman.jpeg|El Capitan Garfio en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio. Underworld3_12.jpg|Viktor en La saga Inframundo. Tai_lung.jpg|Tai Lung en Kung Fu Panda. Nick_fury_ultimate.jpg|Nick Fury en The Ultimate Avengers. Geoffrey2.jpg|Geoffrey Butler en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air. Cw-chris-prt-tcrews-a_000624-d207d5-281x374.png|Julius Rock en Todos odian a Chris. 300.gif|Consejero Leal en 300. snow.jpeg|'Presidente Snow' en Los juegos del hambre (saga). saruman.jpg|'Saruman', personaje de "El Señor de los Anillos" y "El Hobbit" blas garcia la voz de sajin komamura.jpeg|sajin komamura de bleach lecter.jpeg|'Hannibal Lecter' en El silencio de los inocentes NiDL_Nightmare_Wizard.png|Hechicero Pesadilla en Kirby Blas García es un actor y locutor mexicano, originario de la ciudad de Tula, Estado de Hidalgo. Empezó en el doblaje en el año de 1966. Es más solicitado para realización de doblajes al español en México que para incursiones en otras artes. Suele interpretar a personajes de importancia en los distintos programas de T.V. o películas extranjeras. También ha doblado a actores famosos como Tommy Lee Jones, Clint Eastwood, Arnold Schwarzenegger y Sylvester Stallone. Es conocido por hacer la voz de Nibbler o Mordelón en la serie animada Futurama hasta la 4ta. temporada y por ser la voz de Sajin Komamura en Bleach. Desde mediados de la década de los '70 ha prestado su voz a diversos personajes de distintos filmes. En 1976 incursiona en algunos papeles para filmes o para series de TV, iniciando con el filme Las poquianchis, y durante las mismas épocas inicia su incursión hacia el doblaje, y es en 1977 cuando dobla un personaje animado del filme Mi amigo el dragón de Disney; al año siguiente es requerido en el reparto para colocar las voces de un largometraje animado mexicano llamado Los supersabios, al lado de Jorge Arvizu, y a finales de esa década y principios de la siguiente logra incluir su voz en series de animación japonesa, primero en Tritón del mar (Umi no Toriton) y posteriormente en Capitán Centella. Hacia el año de 1980 logra obtener una participación en la telenovela Sandra y Paulina de Televisa. En 1986 interpreta un pequeño papel dentro del reparto del filme mexicano del género de sexycomedia La lechería donde aparece el comediante Polo Polo como protagonista por primera vez. Continúa con una cantidad innumerable de trabajos de doblaje, hasta que en 1989 adquiere un papel actoral más destacado en el filme Rojo amanecer que relata los sucesos de la Matanza de Tlatelolco, a lado de actores de primera talla como Héctor Bonilla y María Rojo; aparece casi al final del filme en su personaje de agente de la desaparecida Dirección Federal de Seguridad. Comúnmente a su trabajo como actor de doblaje se le suele confundir con el del actor Víctor Hugo Aguilar debido a que ambos tienen un registro similar, lo que les ha permitido doblar a los mismos actores como Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Samuel L. Jackson o Robbie Coltrane y también en algunas series en las que intervinieron ambos como el personaje Soy la Comadreja; o como en Hombres de negro III en donde es prácticamente imposible diferenciar una voz de la otra (García dobla a Tommy Lee Jones mientras que Aguilar hace lo propio con Josh Brolin, pero dichos actores interpretan al mismo personaje en diferentes épocas en la película). Filmografía Películas Tommy Lee Jones * Emperador (2012) - General Douglas MacArthur * Lincoln (2012) - Thaddeus Stevens * ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (2012) - Arnold Soames * Hombres de negro III (2012) - Agente K * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Coronel Chester Phillips * Los hombres de negocios (2010) - Gene McClary * No Country for Old Men (2007) - Sheriff Ed Tom Bell * En el valle de Elah (2007) - Hank Deerfield * Los amigos de las praderas (2006) - Verdugo * El hombre de la casa (2005) - Roland Sharp * La cacería (2003) - L.T. Bonham * Las desapariciones (2003) - Samuel Jones * Hombres de negro II (2002) - Agente K * Hombres de negro (1997) - Agente K * Lluvia de fuego (1994) - Ryan Gaerity * El fugitivo (1993) - Samuel Gerard * Alerta máxima (1992) - William Stranix (Redoblaje) * JFK (1991) - Clay Shaw Clint Eastwood * Curvas de la vida (2012) - Gus Lobel * Deuda de sangre (2002) - Terry McCaleb * Jinetes del espacio (2000) - Frank Corvin * Crímenes verdaderos (1999) - Steve Everett * Poder absoluto (1997) - Luther Whitney * Los puentes de Madison (1995) - Robert Kincaid * En la línea de fuego (1993) - Frank Horrigan * Sala de espera al infierno (1988) - Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan * Heartbreak Ridge (1986) - Sargento Thomas Highway * El jinete pálido (1985) - El Predicador * Ciudad ardiente (1984) - Teniente Speer * Pendenciero rebelde (1978) - Philo Beddoe * El fugitivo Josey Wales (1976) - Josey Wales * Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) - Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan * Magnum .44 (1973) - Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan Redoblaje * Harry el sucio (1971)- Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan Sylvester Stallone * Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Henry "Razor" Sharp * El ejecutor (2012) - James Bonomo * Los indestructibles 2 Zima (2012) - Barney Ross * Los indestructibles Zima (2010) - Barney Ross * Rambo: Regreso al infierno (2008) - John Rambo DVD * Rocky Balboa (2006) - Rocky Balboa * Driven (2001) - Joe Tanto (1ra. versión) * Tierra de policías (1997) - Sheriff Freddy Heflin * El especialista (1994) - Raymond Quik * El Demoledor (1993) - John Spartan * ¡Para! o mi mamá dispara (1992) - Sgt. Joe Bomowski * Rambo III (1988) - John Rambo * Cobra (1986) - Teniente Marion "Cobra" Cobretti * Escape a la victoria (1981) - Robert Hatch Samuel L. Jackson * Policías de respuesto (2010) - Detective P.K. Highsmith * Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible (2010) - Él mismo * The Spirit (2009) - El Pulpo * Vecinos en la mira (2008) - Abel Turner * 1408 (2007) - Gerald Olin (segundo doblaje) * La Farsa de los Pinguinos (2006) - Narrador * Freedomland (2006) - Lorenzo Council * Home Of The Brave (2006) - Will Marsh * Kill Bill Vol.2 (2004) - Rufus * Basic (2003) - West * El protegido (2000) - Elijah Price * Jackie Brown (1997) - Ordell Robbie (1ra versión / Redoblaje) * El largo beso del adiós (1996) - Mitch Henessey Anthony Hopkins * 360 Oportunidades (2011) - Jhon * El crimen perfecto (2007) - Ted Crawford * Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Juez Irwin * La prueba (2005) - Robert * Malas compañías (2002) - Ag. Oakes * Titus (1999) - Titus Andronicus * Instinto (1999) - Ethan Powell * La máscara del Zorro (1998) - Diego de la Vega * Sin identidad (1992) - McCandless * El silencio de los inocentes (1991) - Hannibal Lecter Arnold Schwarzenegger * Los indestructibles (2010) - Trench * Terminator 3 (2003) - T-800 * Daño colateral (2002) - Gordy Brewer * Doctor Dolittle 2 (2001) - Lobo Blanco * El sexto día (2000) - Adam Gibson * Batman y Robin (1997) - Sr. Frío/Victor Fries * El regalo prometido (1996) - Howard Langston * El vengador del futuro (1990) - Douglas Quaid * Un detective en el kinder (1990) - John Kimble (Doblaje original) * Hércules en Nueva York (1970) - Hércules Danny Glover * Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) - Bernie Pope * El juego del miedo V (2008) - Detective David Tapp (archivo) * Be Kind Rewind (2008) - Elroy Fletcher (Versión TV) * Tirador (2007) - Coronel Isaac Johnson * Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Ken Hollister * Cicatrices de guerra (2005) - Jake Neeley * Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) - Henry Sherman * ¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) - Gus Green e * Ángeles (1994) - George Knox Morgan Freeman * Winter - El delfín 2 (2014) - Dr. McCarthy * Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) - Archibald "Archie" Clayton * Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) - Allan Trumbull * Winter: El delfín (2011) - Dr. McCarthy * Antes de partir (2008) - Carter Chambers * Desapareció una noche (2007) - Capt. Jack Doyle * Todopoderoso (2003) - Dios (Primer doblaje) * Cazador de sueños (2003) - Coronel Curtis * La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) - Juez White Sean Connery * Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) - William Forrester * Causa justa (1995) - Paul Armstrong * La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) - Captain Marko Ramius * Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) - Profesor Henry Jones Sr. (Redoblaje ) * El presidio (1988) - Cor. Alan Caldwell * Los diamantes son eternos (1971) - James Bond (Doblaje original) * 007: Operación Trueno (1965) - James Bond Donald Sutherland * Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) - Presidente Snow * Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) - Presidente Snow * Los juegos del hambre (2012) - Presidente Snow * Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Jack Pellit * Amor y tesoro (2008) - Nigel Honeycutt * Conspiración (1997) - Conrad Jacob * Epidemia (1995) - General Donald MacClinton Robert De Niro * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers - Jack Tiberius Byrnes (Trailer / 2010) * Machete (2010) - Senador McLaughlin * El fanático (1996) - Gil Renard * Fuego contra fuego (1995) - Neil McCauley * La edad difícil (1993) - Dwight Hansen * Los Intocables (1987) - Al Capone Burt Reynolds * Conspiración descubierta (2006) - Gral. Montgomery * Grilled (2006) - Goldbluth * Puentes rotos (2006) - Jake Dalton * Tiempo de lobos (2002) - Archie McGregor * Alaska ardiente (1999) - Juez Burns * Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) - General Newton Leslie Nielsen * Scary Movie 4 y TV (2006) - Presidente Harris * Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Presidente Harris * La pistola desnuda 33 1/3: El insulto final (1994) - Frank Drebin * La pistola desnuda 2 1/2 (1991) - Frank Drebin * Me quieren volver loca (1987) - Allen Green * ¿Y dónde está el piloto? (1980) - Dr. Rumack John Wayne * Los cowboys (1972) - Will Andersen * El gran Jack (1971) - Jacob McCandles * Temple de acero (1969) - Alguacil Reuben J. Rooster Cogburn * El conquistador (1956) - Temuyín / Gengis Kan * El valiente de Kentucky (1948) - John Breen * Batallón de construcción (1944) - Comandante Wedge Donovan Christopher Lee * El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Saruman * El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Saruman * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003)- Saruman (Versión extendida) * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Saruman * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Saruman Robbie Coltrane * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) - Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) - Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe(2009) - Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007)- Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) - Rubeus Hagrid Keith David * Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia(2009) - Scott Boytano * Coraline y la puerta secreta(2009) - El Gato * Presidentes muertos (1995) - Kirby * Article 99(1992) - Luther Jermoe * Final Analysis (1992) - Detective Huggins Christopher Plummer * El plan perfecto (2006) - Arthur Case * La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) - Abuelo Gates * Alexander (2004) - Aristóteles * La garganta del diablo (2003) - Sr. Massie * El Informante (1999) - Mike Wallace Jeff Bridges * Escenas de un crimen (2001) - Jimmy Berg * Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) - Michael Faraday * Identidad peligrosa (1998) - Jeff Dude Lebowski * Sin miedo a la vida (1993)- Max Klein e(Doblaje original) * Pescador de ilusiones (1991) - Jack Lucas Charles Bronson * Teléfono(1977) - Mayor Grigori Borzov * Érase una vez en el Oeste (1968) - Harmonica * Doce del patíbulo (1967) - Joseph Wladislaw * Almas en conflicto (1965) - Cos Erickson * Cuando hierve la sangre (1959) - Sargento John Danforth Nick Nolte * Noé (2014) - Samyaza * Las Crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) - Mulgarath * Blue Chips (1994) - Pete Bell * Otras 48 horas (1990) - Jack Cates Ernie Hudson * Juego a muerte (2010) - Padre Clarence (doblaje mexicano) * La ultima carta 2 (2010) - Agente Especial Anthony Vejar * Miss Simpatía 2: armada y fabulosa (2005) - Director McDonald * Miss Simpatía (2000) - Director McDonald Michael Clarke Duncan * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Sam * Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Spinks * Mi vecino el asesino (2000) - Franklin Frankie FigsSam Figueroa * Milagros inesperados (1999) - John Coffey Terence Stamp * ¡Sí señor! (2009) - Terrance Bundley * El Súper Agente 86 (2008) - Siegfried * Superman II (1980) - General Zod * Superman (1978) - General Zod Charlton Heston * Masacre en Columbine (2002) - Él mismo * Ben-Hur (1959) - Juda Ben-Hur (Redoblaje) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Moisés / Dios (Redoblaje) * Los violentos (1956) - Capitán Colt Saunders Yul Brynner * El mundo futuro (1976) - El pistolero * El retorno de los siete (1966) - Chris * Los siete magníficos (1960) - Chris * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Ramsés II Gary Cooper * Por quién doblan las campanas (1943) - Robert Jordan * El orgullo de los yanquis (1942) - Henry Louis Lou Gehrig * El caballero del desierto (1940) - Cole Harden * El vaquero y la dama (1938) - Stretch Willoughby John Goodman * Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Sammy * Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) - Stan el portero * Meteoro, la película (2008) - Pops Racer Kris Kristofferson * Vida de motel (2012) - Earl Hurley * A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Ken Murphy * Baila conmigo (1998) - John Burnett Charles S. Dutton * Un tipo rudo (2012) - Panther * Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) - Cleveland Stack Stackhouse * Nick of Time(1995) - Huey Peter Cullen * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Optimus Prime * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Optimus Prime * Transformers (2007) - Optimus Prime John Rhys-Davies * Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) - Murdoch * Anaconda 3: La venganza (2008) - Murdoch * Anillos de violencia (1992) - Maurice Treville James Brolin * The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) - Ben Selleck * Corresponsales en peligro (2007) - Franklin Harris * Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Jack Barnes Bill Nighy * Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) - Viktor * Inframundo: La evolución (2006) - Viktor * Inframundo (2003) - Viktor (Redoblaje) Michael Caine * Juegos siniestros (2007) - Andrew * El gran truco (2006) - John Cutter (primera versión) * Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) - Ebenezer Scrooge Brian Cox * Mi Mascota es un Monstruo (2007) - Angus MacMorrow (adulto) * Horas de angustia (1998) - Capitán Jeremiah Cassidy (Redoblaje) * Un hombre entre sombras (1996) - Smith Ricardo Montalbán * Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Abuelo * Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Abuelo * Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan (1982) - Khan Noonien Singh Delroy Lindo * 60 segundos (2000) - Det. Roland Castlebeck * Las reglas de la vida (1999) - Arthur Rose * Su mejor decisión(1997) - Calhoun Robert Mitchum * El Dorado (1966) - Sheriff J. P. Harrah * Tres vidas errantes (1960) - Paddy Carmody * El Zorro del mar (1957) - Captán Murrell Gregory Peck * Riqueza ajena (1991) - Andrew Jorgenson * Gringo viejo (1989) - Ambrose Bierce * La conquista del oeste (1962) - Cleve Van Valen Stacy Keach * Si decido quedarme (2014) - Abuelo * La furia del cielo (2003) - Pete Crane Jon Voight * Sin escape (2013) - La voz * Navidad sin los suegros (2008) - Creighton (Versión Warner) Danny Huston * Furia de Titanes 2(2012) - Poseidón * Furia de Titanes (2010) - Poseidón Alan Dale * Priest: El vengador (2011) - Monsignor Chamberlain * Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) - General Ross Bill Cobbs * Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Sr. Stewart * El intermediario (2006) - Cobb Armin Mueller-Stahl * Ángeles y demonios (2009) - Cardenal Strauss * Promesas del este (2007) - Semyon Clark Gable * Enemigos públicos - Edward J. Blackie Gallagher (Archivo / 2009) * Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) - Rhett Butler Frank Langella * Frost / Nixon (2008) - Richard Nixon * 10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) - Dr. Earl Hill J.K. Simmons * El sospechoso (2007) - Lee Mayer * Juno (2007) - Mac MacGuff Alan Rickman * El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Antoine Richis * Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) - Eamon de Valera Bruce Greenwood * Hollywood Homicide (2003) - Tnte. Bennie Macko * Un papá de sobra (1997) - Bob Rade Serbedzija * Respuesta armada (2003) - Oleg Butraskaya * El santo (1997) - Ivan Tretiak Michael Jordan * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - Él mismo * Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Él mismo Ian Holm * Beautiful Joe (2000) - George The Geek * Enrique V (1989) - Capitán Fluellen Michael Ironside * Invasión (1997) - Rallack * Highlander II (1991) - Gral. Katana Gene Hackman * La jaula de las locas (1996) - Senador Kevin * El nombre del juego (1995) - Harry Zimm Roger Moore * The Quest (1996) - Lord Edgar Dobbs (Redoblaje - 3ª versión) * Bullseye! (1990) - Gerald Bradley-Scott / Sir John Bavistock Harvey Keitel * Pulp Fiction (1994) - Sr. Winston Lobo * Perros de la calle (1992) - Sr. Blanco Stephen Tobolowsky * Grandes bolas de fuego (1989) - Jud Phillips * Mississippi en llamas (1988) - Clayton Townley Chuck Connors * Geronimo (1962) - Geronimo * Horizontes de grandeza (1958) - Buck Hannassey Otros papeles * Agentes del desorden (2014) - Oficial Jackson (L. Warren Young) * Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Dick Theodopolis (Dan Patrick) * Sin escalas (2014) - Título (Versión Universal) * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Meyer Wolfsheim (Amitabh Bachchan) * Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) - Capitán Woods (Thomas F. Wilson) * Mamá (2013) - Burnsie (David Fox) * Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Juez (Péter Kertész) * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Insertos * Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) - Insertos * Las hermanas vampiro (2012) - Abuelo Gustav Tepes (Hans-Peter Deppe) * Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) - Sr. Weyland (Ving Rhames) * Lady Vegas (2012) - Insertos * La tierra prometida (2012) - Insertos * El ejecutor (2012) - Título * Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) - Doctor de Pete (Tom Everett) y Título * Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) - Insertos * Eternamente comprometidos (2012) - Abuelo Buba (Clement von Franckenstei) * Caballo de guerra (2011) - Voces adicionales * El Avispón Verde (2011) - James Reid (Tom Wilkinson) * Arthur (2011) - Canciller (Richard Benkins) * Diablo sobre Ruedas (2011) - Capitán (Tom Atkins) * Los descendientes (2011) - Voz en la televisión * El experimento (2010) - Insertos * Juego a muerte (2010) - Insertos * Bunraku (2010) - Narrador (Mike Patton) e Insertos (Redoblaje) * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Ardilla Mensajera (Phil LaMarr) * Robin Hood (2010) - Sir Walter Locksley (Max von Sydow) * Tron: El legado (2010) - voces adicionales * La tortura (2008) - Harry Rusick (Alan C. Peterson) (Segunda versión) * Locas por el dinero (2008) - Don Cardigan (Ted Danson) * La maldición de las serpientes (2008) - Garret - (Brad Greenquist) * The Man Who Came Back (2008) - Predicador - (Al Hayter) * Crimen encubierto (2008) - voces adicionales * La elegida (2008) - Marty (Dennis Hopper) * El progreso del peregrino (2008) - Portero / Juez - ¿? * Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Comisionado Gillian Loeb (Colin McFarlane) * Pura suerte (2007) - L. C. Cheever (Robert Duvall) * Retrato de amor (2007) - Mayor Joncour (Kenneth Welsh) * Furia en el cielo (2007) - Insertos * Splinter (2006) - Capitán García (Edward James Olmos) * 007: Casino Royale (2006) - Rene Mathis (Giancarlo Giannini) * El nacimiento (2006) - Baltazar (Eriq Ebouaney) * Driftwood: el secreto (2006) - Doc (Lou Beatty Jr.) * 300 (2006) - Consejero Leal (Stephen McHattie) * Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) - Gideon (Pierce Brosnan) * Bobby (2006) - Nelson (Harry Belafonte) * Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) - Cap. Marshfield (Joe Morton) * Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Jeltz (Richard Griffiths) * Una princesa de incógnito (2005) - voces adicionales * El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) - Mr. Rad (Steve Harvey) * Troya (2004) - Nestor (John Shrapnel) * Cinco chicos y esto (2004) - Eso (Eddie Izzard) * Dragón latino (2004) - Padre Hernandez (Tony Perez) * Eloise en Navidad (2003) - Sr. Peabody (Victor A. Young) * El sabor de la vida (2003) - Thrasyvoulos - (Thodoros Exarhos) * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - Gallo Claudio (voz) * El señor Ibrahim y las flores del Corán (2003) - Monsieur Ibrahim Deneji (Omar Sharif) * Matrix Recargado (2003) - Cap. Soren (Steve Bastoni) * Jefe de estado (2003) - Sen. Bill Arnot (James Rebhorn) * Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) - Mayor (Douglas Sebern) * El concurso del millón (2003) - Longo (James Gaylyn) * Defendiendo a los niños (2003) - voces adicionales * El equipo del grito (2002) - voces adicionales * Huracán (2002) - Sam Garrett (Treat Williams) * Domingo sangriento (2002) - Mayor General Ford (Tim Pigott-Smith) * El Hombre Araña (2002) - Ben Parker (Cliff Robertson) * Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Presentador * Recuerdos tormentosos (2002) - Presentador * Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) - Inspector asociado - (Driss Faceh) * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Castor - (Richard C. Sarafian) * Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) - Lord Voldemort (Richard Bremmer) * Pearl Harbor (2001) - General George C. Marshall (Scott Wilson) * Las cuatro plumas (2001) - Abou Fatma (Djimon Hounsou) * Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) - Reynolds (Blu Mankuma) * El Señor de los milagros (2000) - Dios(Michael Bryant) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Sol (Lennie James) * Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) - Jefe Gato (Chazz Palminteri) * Road Rage (1999) - Sargento Ganz - (Nathaniel DeVeaux) * Tres reyes (1999) - Coronel Horn (Mykelti Williamson) * Barney: la gran aventura (1998) - Hombre en globo (Alain Gauthier) y Presentador * Todos los pequeños animales (1998) - Bernard El Gordo Winter (Daniel Benzali) * El loco superdotado (1998) - Sr. Tyson (Rip Torn) (Doblaje original) * Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Michael Kogan (Jürgen Prochnow) * Fantasmas (1998) - Dr. Timothy Flyte (Peter O'Toole) * Breakdown (1997) - Warren (J.T. Walsh) * Revancha (1997) - Carter (William Devane) * Descenso final (1997) - Capt. Glen Lucky Singer (Robert Urich) * Cupido motorizado(1997) - varios * El jorobado (1997) - Monsieur Frollo (Richard Harris) * La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Roberto Lozano (Edward James Olmos) * Virus (1996) - Eric Black (Eric Peterson) * El Protector (1996) - Robert Deguerin (James Caan) (1ra versión) * Hamlet(1996) - Rey Claudio (Derek Jacobi) * Garras (1996) - Dr. Hutton (Bernard Hill) * Bogus (1996) - Bogus (Gérard Depardieu) * Misión imposible (1996) - Franz Krieger (Jean Reno) * Un cielo sin lágrimas (1996) - Frank - (John Juliani) * El Fantasma (1996) - El Gran Kabai Sengh (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) * Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) - Cap. Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) * Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Marcus Penn (Everett McGill) / Presentación * Tommy Boy (1995) - Tom Callahan (Brian Dennehy) * Jumanji (1995) - Van Pelt/Sam Parrish (Jonathan Hyde) * 007: GoldenEye (1995) - General Ourumov (Gottfried John) * Un día para recordar (1995) - Doctor - ¿? * Ricardo III (1995) - Soldado 2 en regadera - ¿? * Fuga de Absolom (1994) - Walter Marek (Stuart Wilson) * Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) - M. Bison (Raúl Juliá) * Peligro inminente(1994) - Ernesto Escobedo (Miguel Sandoval) * Sin salida (1993) - Ag. Wayne Terrance (Ed Harris) * Abraham (1993) - Faraón (Maximilian Schell) * Robocop 3 (1993) - Robocop (Robert Jhon Burke) * Alerta máxima (1992) - Casey Ryback (Steven Seagal) (Doblaje original) * Héroe accidental (1992) - Pat Duke (Don S. Davis) * El rehén (1992) - Hugo Paynter (James Fox) * Romance otoñal (1992) - Joe Meledandri - (Marcello Mastroianni) * Cambio de hábito (1992) - Detective Souther (Bill Nunn) * Soldado Universal (1992) - Andrew Scott / GR13 (Dolph Lundgren) * Sneakers (1992) - Donald Crease (Sidney Poitier) * Como en las telenovelas (1991) - Jeffrey Anderson (Kevin Kline) * Hook: El Regreso del Capitán Garfio (1991) - Capitán Garfio (Dustin Hoffman) * Hamlet (1990) - Rey Claudio (Alan Bates) * Días de trueno (1990) - Tim Daland (Randy Quaid) * Un diablillo en el paraíso (1990) - Jefe de Barney - (Ed Lauter) * La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) - Señor McAllister (Leon Pownall) (Redoblaje) * Ocho hombres (1988) - Ring Lardner (John Sayles) * Casada con la mafia (1988) - Tony (Dean Stockwell) * Bota a mamá del tren (1987) - Presentación * Dirty Dancing (1987) - Dr. Jake Houseman (Jerry Orbach) * Desaparecido en acción 2 (1985) - Coronel James Braddock (Chuck Norris) * Silverado (1985) - Slick Calvin Stanhope (Jeff Goldblum) * Gremlins (1984) - voces adicionales (Doblaje original) * Locademia de policía (1984) - Cadete Moses Hightower Bubba Smith * Las profecías de Nostradamus (1981) - Voces secundarias durante asesinato de Edward Kennedy * Mad Max 2 (1981) - Mad Max (Mel Gibson) * El octágono (1980) - Scott James (Chuck Norris) * Rocky II (1979) - Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) * Mi amigo el dragón (1977) - Paul (Cal Bartlett) * Más allá de la medianoche (1977) - Jaques Page (Roger Etienne) * Angustias del Dr. Mel Brooks (1977) - Pianista (Murphy Dunne) * Shampoo (1975) - George (Warren Beatty) * Isla del fin del Mundo (1974) - Prof. Ivarsson (David Hartman) * La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) - Policía (Larry J. Blake) * El Padrino (1972) - Capitán McCluskey (Sterling Hayden) (Redoblaje) * La noche de los generales (1967) - Inspector Liesowski (Yves Brainville) * La prueba del león (1966) - The Man (Cornel Wilde) * El bueno, el malo y el feo (1966) - Comandante Ejercito Yanqui (Aldo Giuffré) * La persecución del Zorro (1966) - Siepi (Tino Buazzelli) * Fui un ladrón (1965) - Walter Pedak (Jack Palance) * Operación Crossbow (1965) - Teniente John Curtis (George Peppard) * El gran escape (1963) - Capitán Virgil Hilts (Steve McQueen) * El satánico Dr. No (1962) - Agente en el casino / Guardia del dragón - (Milton Reid) * Lawrence de Arabia (1962) - Hombre a quien Bentley pregunta por el príncipe Feisal / Presentación * Rey de Reyes (1961) - Barrabás (Harry Guardino) * Un soltero en el paraíso (1961) - W. P. Matthews - (Bill Zuckert) * Cautivo (1960) - Soldado * Julia (1956) - Capitán Vuelo 36 - (Ed Hinton) * Moby Dick (1956) - Stubb (Harry Andrews) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) - Señor Talley (Melville Cooper) / Maquinista (Edmund Lowe) * Siete novias para siete hermanos (1954) - Benjamin Pontipee (Jeff Richards) * Mi pecado me condena (1953) - Murphy (Judson Pratt) * Los miserables (1952) - Jean Valjean (Michael Rennie) * El día que paralizaron la Tierra (1951) - Mr. Harley (Frank Conroy) * Conciencias muertas (1943) - Sparks (Leigh Whipper) * Susana de las montañas (1939) - Wolf Pelt (Victor Jory) * A la vuelta de la esquina (1938) - Corporal Jones (Bill Robinson) Por confirmar * Con derechos, mente psicópata (2011) - Clifford Jones (Stephen McHattie) * El desafio de los siete magníficos (1984) - Chris (Lee Van Cleef) * La furia de los siete magníficos (1983) - Chris (George Kennedy) * Miracle Mile - Harlan (Claude Earl Jones) (¿redoblaje?) Telefilms * Clara y Francisco (2007) Papa Inocencio III (Luigi Diberti) (Doblaje mexicano) * La historia de Ted Bundy (2003) - Juez Cowart (Jay Brazeau) * Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Griff - (Mark Mitchell) Películas animadas Peter Cullen * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising (2013) - Optimus Prime * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical (2009) - Igor * Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante (2005) - Igor * Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween (2005) - Igor * La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives (2007) - Igor * Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) - Igor * Winnie Pooh 123 (2004) - Igor * La gran película de Piglet (2003) - Igor * La película de Tigger (2000) - Igor * Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) - Igor Keith Wickham *Misterio en las Viás (2014) - Sir Topham Hatt *El Rey de las Viás (2013) - Sir Topham Hatt *El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - Sir Topham Hatt *Dia de los Diésel (2012) - Sir Topham Hatt *Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Sir Topham Hatt *El Héroe de las Viás (2010) - Sir Topham Hatt Andre Ware * Los vengadores 2 (2008) - Nick Fury * Los vengadores (2007) - Nick Fury ' Arnold Schwarzenegger' * Los Simpson: La película (2007) - Presidente * Cars (2006) - Sven "El Governator" Michael Caine thumb|200px|Blas García durante el doblaje de Cars 2 * Cars 2 (2011)-Finn McMissille * Gnomeo y Julieta (2010) - Lord Ladrillo Otros: * Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión (2014) - Darth Vader - (James Earl Jones) * Winnie The Pooh (2011) - Igor (Bud Luckey) * Rango (2011) - Espíritu del Oeste - (Timothy Olyphant) * Megamente (2010) - Alcaide Warden (J.K. Simmons) * Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos (2008) - Calculón - (Maurice LaMarche) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2008) - Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Tai Lung (Ian McShane) * Una película de huevos (2006) - Huevo Líder * La Leyenda de Sasquatch (2006) - Cletus McNabb (Lance LeGault) * Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos (2005) - J.W. - (John DiMaggio) * Babar, rey de los elefantes (1999) - Rataxes * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - Chef (Isaac Hayes) * El Mundo Mágico de Bella (1998) - Tubalú - (Jim Cummings) * La primera Navidad (1998) - Soldado romano * Un Cuento de Navidad (1997) - Jacob Marley - (Edward Asner) * La piedra y el pingüino (1995) - Drake (Tim Curry) * El caldero mágico (1985) - Rey del mal - (John Hurt) * Los supersabios (1978) - Asistente * Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh (1977) - Igor - (Ralph Wright) Anime * Bleach - Sajin Komamura / Segador del equipo médico (ep. 34) / Voz de bienvenida a la academia de Segadores (ep. 46) * Bakugan - Hydranoid * Burn Up Excess - General / Cobrador / Narración * Capitán Centella - Inspector Iwai / Centella * Digimon Xros Wars - Cargador de Fusión * Doraemon - voces adicionales * Cazadores de duendes - Cabeza de Martillo (ep. 1) * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Satan Noel (ep. 9) / Brujo Legendario (ep. 12) * Guerras de Genma - Rey Hechicero * Jackie y Nuca - Kenyan * Kirby - Hechicero Pesadilla * La princesa caballero - Duque Duraluminio * Naruto - Hidote / Apostador * ¡Oh, mi diosa! - Profesor en clase de Keiichi (ep. 4) * Remi - Jerome Barberian / Supervisor / Herrero y Profesor Espinasuz * Sailor Moon R - Jakoku (ep. 75) * Shuten Doji - Ryuichiro Shiba / Wakabe / Profesor Kitani * Sukeban Deka - Jefe de Policía #2 * Supercampeones - Locutor de los partidos (eps. 19-26 y 39-42) * Super submarino 99 - Comandante Hell Deathbird * Tritón del mar (Umi no Toriton) - varios * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados - Espadachín de Llamas Películas de anime * Naruto la película: ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve! (2009) - Doto Kazehana * Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar (2007) - Fantasma * Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula (2001) - Insertos * Metrópolis (2001) - Acetylene Lamp * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses (1996) - Rung * Recuerdos (1995) - Insertos * Street Fighter II: La película (1994) - M. Bison * Akira (1988) - Inspector / Insertos * La princesa sirena (1975) - Padre de Marina / Cangrejo * La princesa encantada (Anime) (1968) - Rocco / El hombre de piedra Series animadas Peter Cullen * Transformers: Rescue Bots (2011-presente) - Optimus Prime * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh (2007) - Igor * Transformers: Prime (2011) - Optimus Prime * El libro de Pooh (2001) - Igor Otros * Cleveland - LeVar "Locomotora" Brown * Donkey Kong Country - Rey Kruel * El castigado - El asombroso Finnwich * El lagartijo de Ned - Alcalde Pambazo * Futurama - Mordelón (Episodio El día en que la Tierra resistió estúpida) * Gárgolas Goliath (2º Temporada) * Highlander: El inmortal - Ramiro Ramírez * Hombres de negro: La serie animada - K * Hora de Aventura - Sol * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Krómulax * Jumanji - voces adicionales * Kim Possible - Sr. Senior Senior (2002) * La casa de los dibujos - Terminator y Voces adicionales * La escuela del rino volador - Director Mulligan * La pandilla de fin de semana (The Weekenders) - Entrenador * Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking - Narración * Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba - Bartolomeo * Las nuevas aventuras de Batman - Sr. Frío * Las tres mellizas - Insertos * Looney Tunes - Gallo Claudio, Narrador, Conde Sanguijuela y William Shakespeare * MAD (Temp 4-) - voces adicionales * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Burro Gruñón (Cranky Doodle Donkey) * Protagonistas de la historia ** (Capítulo "Juana de Arco") - Talbot ** (Capítulo "Marie Curie")- Narrador ** (Capitulo "Galileo")- Presentación ** (Capítulo "Marco Polo") - Presentación * Soy la Comadreja - Soy la Comadreja (1ª Voz) * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Mace Windu * Street Sharks - Dr. Pirano * Superman (1988) - Superman y Clark kent * Tarzán el señor de la jungla - Tarzán * Thomas y sus Amigos - Diesel, Sir Topham Hatt * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Sr. Presidente de los Estados Unidos, voces adicionales * Ugly Americans - Morgan Freeman * Un agente de familia - voces adicionales * El Elefagente secreto- Elefagente secreto * Las gemelas de Saint Claire - Anunciador * Rambo: The Force of Freedom (1986) - John Rambo * Súper sergio - Sigma * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (Miniserie, Parte 2) (2014) - Señor de la Guerra Ogro * VH1 Ilustrado - Gobernador Arnold Schwarzenegger Series de televisión Michael Clarke Duncan * Dos hombres y medio - Jerome 'Mad Dog' Burnett * La doble vida de Chuck - Colt Otros * Automan - Teniente Jack Curtis (Robert Lansing) (1984) * Caso cerrado - Will Jeffries (Thom Barry) / Insertos (2003-2010) * Camino al cielo - Jonathan Smith (Michael Landon) * Eddie el entusiasta - Presentación * El Príncipe del Rap - Geoffrey (Joseph Marcell) y Narración (1990-1996) * El Renegado - Donald Dixon (Stephen J. Cannell) * El secuestro - Latimer King (Delroy Lindo) (2006-2007) * El séquito - Terrance McQuewick (Malcolm McDowell) (dos caps.) * Espías en Conflicto - varios -(debut) * Hasta que la muerte nos separe - Eddie Stark (Brad Garrett) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Duke Preston (Ernie Hudson), Traperto * Las Vegas - A.J. Cooper (Tom Selleck) (2007-2008) * Lost - Sr. LaShade (Billy Dee Williams) (3ª temporada, ep. 63) * M*A*S*H (1985-1995) - Sidney Freedman * Mortal Kombat: Conquest - Presentación e insertos * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Leon vance * O.C. Vidas Ajenas - Max Bloom, Tio Shaun, Agente y Narración (2006-2007) * Pushing Daisies - Emerson Cod (Chi McBride) (2007) * $h*! My Dad Says - Dr. Edison Milford Goodson III (William Shatner) * San Agustín - Ambrosio * Sherlock - Juez, varios * Smallville - Narrador, Mr. Moore, Barman, LX-13 ("Lex Luthor") (Mackenzie Gray) * Sueños de Hollywood - Ron (Paul De La Rosa) * Todos amigos - Narración * Todos odian a Chris - Julius (Terry Crews) (2005-2008) * Touch - Profesor Arthur Teller (Danny Glover) (1ª temp.) (2012-2013) * ¿Tú otra vez? - varios * Viaje a las estrellas (1966-1969) - Guardián de la eternidad y Embajador Sarek * Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) y Narración (temp. 6 y 7, 1992-1994) * Cuando los Animales Atacan - Cap. Hermon * Historias de animales - Hal Linden Miniseries * Anno Domini - Poncio Pilatos * Raíces - Kunta Kinte (adulto) - (John Amos) Telenovelas Brasileñas [[Raul Cortez|'Raúl Cortez']] *Francesco Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) *Genaro en Terra Esperanza (2002) *Pedro en Señora del Destino (92 episodios, 2004-2005) Juca de Oliveira *Otto Vieira en La cura (serie de TV) *Gabriel Valadares en Río del destino *Samuel en Flor del Caribe Otros * Dr. Cláudio (Luis Baccelli) en Lazos de Familia (2000) * Pelé en El clon (2001-2002) * Gerente (Odilon Wagner) en Chocolate con Pimienta (2003) * Evaristo (Adilson Magah) en Siete Pecados (2007-2008) * Celestino (Jorge Coutinho) en Dos Caras (2007-2008) * Leo (Jackson Antunes) en La Favorita (2008-2009) * Pericles (Tony Tornado) en Cuna de Gato (2009-2010) * Plinio (Paulo José) en Dinosaurios y Robots Narración e insertos *Insertos en Sin escalas (2014) *Narración e insertos en La Biblia (2013) *Insertos en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Insertos en El ejecutor (2012) *Insertos en Lady Vegas (2012) *Insertos en La tierra prometida (2012) *Narración e insertos en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) *Insertos en El experimento (2010) *Insertos en Eureka (2006-presente) *Narrador en Looney Tunes (2003-presente) *Insertos en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Insertos en Una familia modelo (2009-Presente) *Insertos en (500) Días con ella (2009) *Insertos en My Life in Ruins (2009) *Insertos en Diabólica tentación (2009) *Insertos en The Young Victoria (2009) *Insertos en El Espíritu (2008) *Insertos en Felon (2008) *Insertos en Que gane el mejor (2008) *Narrador en Smallville (2001-2008) *Insertos en Búsqueda implacable (2008) *Insertos en Furia en el cielo (2007) *Narrador en Stardust (2007) *Narrador en O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) *Insertos en Run Fatboy Run (2007) *Insertos en Shadow Man (2006) *Insertos en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Insertos en Más extraño que la ficción (2006) *Insertos en 16 calles (2006) *Narrador en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Narrador en Underworld: Evolution (2006) *Narración en Witchblade (2006) *Insertos en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) *Insertos en Negro amanecer (2005) *Narrador en Æon Flux (2005) *Insertos en Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *Insertos en En compañía del miedo (2003) *Insertos en Joan de Arcadia (2003) *Insertos en Frontera sin ley (2002) *Narrador en Domingo sangriento (2002) *Insertos en La habitación del pánico (2002) *Narración en Providence (1999–2002) *Narración en El Fugitivo (2000-2001) *Narrador en Nikita (1997-2001) *Narrador en Los 60's *Narrador en American girl *Narrador en Películas animadas bíblicas *Insertos en Jesse (1998-2000) *Insertos en Revancha (1999) *Insertos en Analízame (1999) *Insertos en Tres reyes (1999) *Insertos en Mensaje de amor (1999) *Insertos en El tren atómico (1999) *Insertos en Liberty Heights (1999) *Insertos en Tres amigos y Jerry (1998-1999) *Insertos en El escuadrón de las doncellas (1998) *Insertos en Oasis de fantasía (1998) *Insertos en Jueves (1998) * Insertos en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Insertos en Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) *Narrador en Tensión sobre rieles (Harry Shearer) (1997) *Insertos en Durmiendo con el diablo (1997) *Insertos en La proposición (1997) *Narración e insertos en La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) *Insertos en Moll Flanders (1996) *Presentación y créditos finales en Matilda (1996) *Insertos en Jumanji (1995) *Insertos en Pistolero (1995) *Narrador en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1996) *Insertos en La edad de la inocencia (1993) *Insertos en El circo de la fe (1992) *Narrador en Article 99 (1992) *Insertos en Camino a Avonlea (1990) *Insertos en Arma mortal 2 (1989) (Redoblaje) *Narración e insertos (Christopher Plummer) en Madeline (1988-93) *Insertos en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (últimas temporadas, 1992-1994) *Narración en La leyenda de Ellcia (1992) *Narración en Sukeban Deka (1991) *Insertos en Camino a Avonlea (1990) *Narrador en Jesús, un reino sin fronteras (1989) *Narrador (segundo doblaje) en La vida pública de Jesús (1979) *Insertos en Bonanza (1959-1973) *Insertos en Jericho (2006-2008) *Insertos en No robarás en Domingo *Insertos en Los 10 mandamientos (2006) Documentales *Narración en Parque Prehistórico *Tom Crastley en Nadie muere en Lily Dale *Knollenberg en Kevorkian *Narración en Delgadas *Narración en Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak *Narración en Oír y ahora *Narración en Autismo: El musical *Insertos en Naturaleza en la ciudad Cine y Televisión Nacional *Tlatelolco: Verano del 68 - voces en radio * Los Rey (2012) *Emperatriz (2011) - Juez de ministerio público *Entre el amor y el deseo (2010) *A cada quien su santo (TV Azteca, 2011) *Lo que callamos las mujeres (TV Azteca, 2001) *Ellas, inocentes o culpables (2000) - Comandante Cienfuegos *Marisol (telenovela de 1996) - Oswaldo (interno en prisión) *Clarisa (1993) - Balmaceda *¿Nos traicionará el presidente? (1991) *El extensionista (1991) - Pistolero *Sor Batalla (1990) *Rojo amanecer (1989) - Agente #1 *La casa al final de la calle (1988) - Rubén *Quinceañera (1987) - Teodoro *La lechería (1986) *Sandra y Paulina (1980) - Esteban *Domenica Montero (1978) *Las poquianchis (1976) *México, México, Ra Ra Ra (1976) Comerciales *Consejo de la Comunicación (promo: Diviértete leyendo "El ángel de la victoria del Barcelona") (2014) *Chevrolet (Chevy) USA (2012) *Voltron de MacPlay (1986) *Periódico Novedades *Monedas conmemorativas del Mundial de Fútbol México 1986 *Pepsi vasos Michael Jackson y Batman (años 90) *XHTV Canal 4 (Televisa, 1992) *Percutor de Black & Decker (1990) *Cerveza Brisa (1981) *Banrural (1980) *Ejercito y Fuerza Aérea Mexicana (años 90) *Quaker State *Raid (insecticida) *Pilas Duracell *Canal de las Estrellas ("A continuación...") (Televisa, 1996) *Central de Abasto (Televisa, 2008) *Bio-Electro (Genomma Lab) Otros *Voz en off de introducción para canal eljiots en YouTube. Videojuegos *Saruman - Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Asrael - Darksiders *League of Legends - Darius, Galio, Singed *Batman Arkham Origins - Comisinado Loeb, James Gordon Curiosidades *Habiendo doblado previamente a Robert John Burke en Robocop 3 y a Arnold Schwarzenegger en Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas, tuvo posteriormente la oportunidad de doblar a Optimus Prime en la trilogía de Transformers. *Actualmente es la voz Optimus Prime de Transformers (En las películas de 2007, 2009, 2011 y en la serie Prime), igualmente es la voz de Igor de Winnie Pooh, ambos personajes interpretados por Peter Cullen en la version original (EE. UU.). *En el episodio "Futuro !@#$%^&*" en La casa de los dibujos aparece una parodia de Terminator, la cual García es la voz de Terminator en la película Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas. Enlaces externos *Video de la participación de Blas García en Rojo Amanecer Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro